


Half the trouble(maker)

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: Chanyeol’s boyfriend Baekhyun is always getting into trouble… no matter what size he is!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Half the trouble(maker)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenChogiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenChogiwa/gifts).



> This the same (very silly) ChanBaek couple from my story [Double the Trouble(maker)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979474). They are standalone stories though and can be read in any order, though chronologically the (ridiculous) events from this one happen first.

Chanyeol got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and looked around for the hairdryer. It wasn't in its usual place, but under the sink was a pink cordless hairdryer he'd never seen before. He shrugged, grabbed it, and pointed it at his damp hair.

It gave a loud beep. He just had time to give it one confused look before there was a pop, the air rushed around him and it tumbled from his hands as he fell to the floor screaming.

“Chanyeol?” called his boyfriend concernedly from the next room.

Chanyeol sat up, feeling dazed, he looked around the now enormous bathroom. The bathtub was as high as a 10-storey building. He looked down at his body, towel still wrapped around his waist. To him he looked the same size it was just everything else had suddenly gotten so much bigger.

“Chanyeol, was that you screaming?” asked Baekhyun, as he entered the bathroom.

“Don’t step on me!” squeaked Chanyeol from the floor, as one of Baekhyun feet came perilously close to him.

Baekhyun looked around then down.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, bending down to peer at tiny Chanyeol on the floor. “What have you done?”

“I didn’t do anything! But what the fuck is wrong with that hairdryer?!” Chanyeol asked, pointing at the hairdryer laying on the floor next to him.

“It's not a hairdryer that's my new shrink-ray.”

“Shrink-ray?!” yelled Chanyeol. “Why would you keep it in the bathroom?!”

“Well, where would you keep it?

“I wouldn't keep it anywhere. I'm normal, I don’t have a shrink-ray!”

“Normal?” laughed Baekhyun. “You’re pocket-sized.” 

“It's your fault I'm like this. Help me!”

Baekhyun scooped him up gently with one giant hand.

“No, don't pick me up!” squealed Chanyeol, trying to push his fingers away and failing.

“Oh, you're just so cute!” exclaimed Baekhyun, holding Chanyeol up to his face.

He poked Chanyeol’s bare stomach with one huge finger.

“Stop it!” cried Chanyeol, wriggling.

Baekhyun opened his mouth and Chanyeol had a sudden horrible feeling he knew what was going to happen next. Baekhyun just loved to put things in his mouth.

“Don’t you dare put me in your mouth!”

Baekhyun closed his mouth and looked disappointed. “You know me so well,” he said with a sigh and carried Chanyeol out to the living room. “Oh, I know where I can put you!”

He dropped Chanyeol carefully into a teacup that was sitting on the coffee table. “You fit so nicely in there.”

“Baekhyun, there’s still tea in here,” whined Chanyeol. His legs and towel were now soaked in cold tea.

“I'm sorry,” said Baekhyun, fishing him out. He sat down on the couch and dropped Chanyeol onto the front of his hoodie then rubbed him dry with the fleecy material.

Chanyeol tumbled about squealing, “You’re pulling off my towel!”

“I don't know what your problem is, I see you naked all the time.”

“But I'm not usually this...small,” Chanyeol said, trying to wrap the wet towel back around him again.

“I think it’s still pretty big compared to the rest of you,” said Baekhyun cheekily, peering at him.

He dragged the tissue box from the coffee table onto the couch and pulled a tissue out. He bundled tiny Chanyeol up in it.

“You can use the tissue box as a bed,” he said suddenly. “It’s just the right size.”

“I don’t plan on being this small long enough to need a bed,” exclaimed Chanyeol. “You need to fix this now, Baekhyun.”

“Maybe the shrink-ray has an unshrink button?” said Baekhyun thoughtfully. “I’ll go and check.” Before he went, he scooped Chanyeol up and pushed him into the top of the tissue box.

“I don’t want to get in the tissue box!” exclaimed Chanyeol, as he fell inside. “Oh, it’s actually pretty comfy in here,” he said, bouncing up and down on the soft pile of tissues.

Baekhyun returned a minute later with the shrink-ray. He examined the buttons on the side. “It doesn’t have an unshrink button,” he said.

“Well that’s just perfect,” said Chanyeol irritably, as he climbed out of the box.

“It’s ok,” said Baekhyun gently. “I’ll always love you, even if you are smaller than me now.”

He picked up tiny Chanyeol and planted a massive kiss on him. Then he opened his mouth and inched Chanyeol closer to it.

“Don’t!” yelled Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pouted and placed Chanyeol back on the couch beside him.

“I know what to do,” he said suddenly. He pointed the shrink-ray at himself.

“No!” shrieked Chanyeol but it was too late there was a beep, a pop and a second later a tiny little Baekhyun tumbled onto the couch beside him.

“Why did you do that?!” moaned Chanyeol. “Now we’re both stuck on this couch!”

“I just felt really left out. I’m used to being the tiny one,” said Baekhyun, looking around and wobbling on the unstable couch cushions. “Oh, this is weird.”

The shrink-ray had fallen beside them and Chanyeol noticed a label stuck on the side. He read it.

“Baekhyun, it says here that the shrinkage will wear off in 4-6 hours!”

“What?” exclaimed Baekhyun, pushing Chanyeol aside to read the label. “I paid 500000 won for this and it’s not even permanent. What a rip off!”

“Why are you upset about this?! This is perfect, we just have to wait for it to wear off,” explained Chanyeol happily. He felt thoroughly relieved that he wasn’t going to be stuck like this forever.

“Hey, when this wears off let's order a pizza then shrink ourselves again and it'll be _huge_!” said Baekhyun, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“That's actually a really good idea,” admitted Chanyeol slowly. 

“We just have to wait then, I guess,” pouted Baekhyun. He looked around the couch. “What do you want to do for 4-6 hours?”

Chanyeol considered this. “Well… we could make out in the tissue box?” he suggested.

“Ok!” agreed Baekhyun enthusiastically, pulling off Chanyeol’s towel. 


End file.
